


Сносная тяжесть бытия (Hard Living by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Metisket, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Аллен и Канда вместе состарились. В каком-то смысле.</p><p>«Если удавалось поймать Аллена в нужном настроении и в должной степени опьянения, он мог весьма поэтично втирать о том, что Бог позволил им выжить только потому, что он чертов садист. В доказательство Аллен любил цитировать ключевые пассажи из Библии и приводить факты своей биографии.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сносная тяжесть бытия (Hard Living by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595704) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> впервые опубликовано в августе 2009 г. Содержит спойлеры до 186 главы, дальше – АУ. Задолго до появления Алмы Кармы и прочих подробностей прошлого.

* * *  
  
Первоочередная задача с утра, разумеется, выбраться из кровати.  
  
Нетрудно было припомнить времена, когда утренний подъем вообще не представлял собой задачу. Но это было давно, и если он будет зацикливаться на прошлом, сползти на пол и привести тело в вертикальное положение от этого проще не станет.  
  
Сначала нужно проверить общее состояние – вытянуться, попробовать повернуться и понять, откуда полезут проблемы, когда он решит встать. Спина? Не хуже чем обычно. Колени? По-прежнему скрипят, но ничего особенного. Плечи?  
  
Левое плечо так и не простило ему попыток поднять тот ящик с книгами. И не то чтобы ящик был охренеть какой огромный. Просто поднимать надо было под другим углом.   
  
Он не рассчитал угол аж неделю назад, а плечо и не думает прощать ему эту оплошность. Ну что за глупости.  
  
Он тяжело переваливается на правый бок и все же переносит тело на пол, почти избежав боли, да и та – всего лишь тупая и тянущая, никаких резких приступов, а значит – не считается. Он все равно завязал с походами к идиотам-врачам, которые только и твердили ему, что проблема в том, что его организму вдвое больше лет, чем должно быть.   
  
Да неужели? Так вот, оказывается, в чем дело. И сколько же времени им потребовалось учиться, чтобы прийти к такому выводу?   
  
Да господи ты боже.  
  
Он умудряется встать на ноги и не навернуться – большая удача, на самом деле: если бы он упал, наверняка сломал бы себе бедро ко всем чертям. А если бы сломал, наверняка бы сдох раньше, чем оно срослось.  
  
Он неловко всовывает ноги в тапочки и бредет в ванную. Никаких самонадеянных попыток делать шаги пошире – приходится реально смотреть на вещи: он далеко не все может себе позволить. Все-таки уже не так молод, как прежде.  
  
Смех, да и только.  
  
До ванной он добрался. Это было второе задание. Есть еще третье, и оно сродни наказанию: посмотреть в зеркало.  
  
Он с ненавистью взирает на себя сквозь завесу седых до белизны волос, изучая отражение замученного тела. Морщинистое хмурое лицо, впалая грудь с татуировкой, которая когда-то выглядела зловеще, но побледнела и превратилась в слабое подобие самой себя от времени и плохого обращения. Во многом как и он сам.  
  
«Кто ты?» – думает он о старике в зеркале. – «И что ты сделал со мной?»  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
Завершив свои дела на втором этаже, Канда осторожно проковылял вниз по лестнице (что, на самом деле, должно было считаться аж за два задания, хотя бы в свете того, что ему могла грозить ужасная гибель), к аромату начинавшей подгорать яичницы. Судя по всему, Аллен снова заснул, пока готовил завтрак. Когда-нибудь ему подожжет волосы, в результате начнется пожар, который спалит дом до основания, и им обоим настанет конец.  
  
И Ватикан сэкономит средства, выделенные на обе их пенсии, так что хотя бы кому-то случившееся пойдет на пользу.  
  
Прихрамывая, он добрался до кухни так быстро как смог и схватил сковородку с огня, а затем счистил яичницу на расставленные тарелки. Она слегка подгорела, но есть было можно. В иные утра им везло куда меньше.   
  
Он со вздохом обернулся к разрушителю яичницы.  
  
Аллен умудрился свернуться на стуле с прямой спинкой и уснуть. Канда бы многое отдал за такую гибкость. Впрочем, глядя на Аллена, казалось, что Канда не обладал такой гибкостью и в лучшие свои годы. Ну кто, скажите, уснул бы на стуле с прямой спинкой?  
  
Видимо, Аллен – кто же еще.   
  
Во сне он выглядел до невозможности хрупким, и эта хрупкость заменила прежнюю невинность. Если не знать правду, вполне можно предположить, что он так благородно состарился. «Гусиные лапки» вокруг глаз и носогубные складки придавали ему добродушно-интеллигентный вид – по такому и не скажешь, что изнутри он весь выжжен.   
  
Не будь ему всего тридцать один, он бы неплохо сохранился. Но что ж, именно так на человека действует паразитический тип Чистой силы и сюрпризы в виде Ноя внутри. Вот такое преждевременное старение. Канда, во всяком случае, имел роскошь знать, что сам во всем виноват – сам вытянул из себя жизнь по собственной воле. То еще утешение, если вдуматься, но на безрыбье приходилось обходиться и этим.   
  
Его до сих пор неимоверно бесило, что хмурые морщины выглядели хуже, чем морщины от постоянных идиотских улыбок. Забавно, что пока Канда хорошо выглядел, внешность его совершенно не волновала, а стоило потерять былую привлекательность, как он забеспокоился.   
  
\- Просыпайся, Уолкер, – позвал он. – Ты снова попытался спалить нас заживо.  
  
Аллен продолжил мирно спать, как ни в чем не бывало, и внутри Канды подняло голову злопыхательское подозрение, что тот вообще оглох. Он поставил яичницу на стол и потянулся грубовато взъерошить Аллену волосы.  
  
От этого Уолкер всегда просыпался, а вот прочие способы – громко звать его, кидаться в него вещами и трясти – были не столь эффективны. По крайней мере, так объяснял свои действия сам Канда.  
  
Настоящее объяснение было куда сложнее: это был предлог прикоснуться к нему – можно сказать, в доказательство того, что он существовал. Что Канда существовал. Что эта жизнь, заполненная болью, подгоревшей яичницей и чертовыми лестницами, была не просто лихорадочным бредом или ночным кошмаром, а чем-то большим. Канда понятия не имел, почему это его так успокаивает. Уж явно стоило предпочесть, чтобы происходящее оказалось всего лишь страшным сном.  
  
\- Канда? – спросил Аллен, моргая и постепенно просыпаясь. Он наконец осознал, где находится он сам, где находится Канда, и что перед ним стоит подгоревшая яичница. – Ой. Прости.  
  
\- Смерть, Уолкер, – сообщил Канда. – Медленная мучительная смерть через сожжение.  
  
\- Я уверен, что если бы что-то и правда загорелось, я бы проснулся, – беспечно ответил Аллен в своей излюбленной идиотской манере. Ничего не изменилось. Даже после всех этих лет.  
  
\- Ну да, или ты бы задохнулся в дыму, а я бы узнал об этом только после того, как вонь добралась бы до второго этажа.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, – серьезно сказал Аллен. – Я почти уверен, что ты бы тоже задохнулся – я имею в виду, раньше, чем понял, что происходит.  
  
Канда фыркнул и сел перед своей порцией обугленной яичницы. Его собственные нездоровые настроения не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мог порой ляпнуть Аллен. Неизвестно, зачем Аллену нужно было продолжать это доказывать изо дня в день.  
  
\- Ну, так что ты собираешься сегодня делать? – спросил Уолкер так бодро и весело, что сложно было поверить, что тот же человек только что заснул, пока готовил яичницу.  
  
Первые несколько лет совместной жизни Канда на стену готов был лезть от того, что Аллен не мог оставить его в покое за завтраком. Где-то на четвертый год он сломался.  
  
\- Продолжу с этой чертовой детской фигней, – пробормотал он. У соседей был на подходе ребенок, и они, к большому сожалению, где-то прознали, что Канда способен мастерить мебель. Каким уж образом они пришли к выводу, что он захочет мастерить им колыбельку, оставалось тайной за семью печатями. Впрочем, они предложили за нее кучу денег, черт возьми. К тому же, он еще никогда не пробовал мастерить колыбельки.   
  
\- Ты до сих пор с ней возишься? – спросил Аллен.  
  
Канда угрожающе наставил на него вилку, и Аллен ухмыльнулся, переводя взгляд на яичницу.  
  
\- А ты? – спросил Канда, ибо горький опыт подсказывал, что если он не спросит, Аллен весь день будет дуться. А когда в доме вас только двое, ситуация может получиться неудобной.  
  
\- Я заскочу к Карверам, – «этим самым с ребенком», – а потом позвоню Миранде.   
  
Канда нахмурился. В целом, Аллен и так мало чем занимался помимо того, что совал свой нос в чужие дела – это было как раз неудивительно. Но Миранда не всегда хорошо реагировала на новости с их стороны. В свое время она оставалась с Кроули до самого конца, и не сказать чтобы это отразилось на ней положительно. Она была не слишком расположена к общению с теми, кто недалек от саморазрушения. Это был основной факт, который Канда о ней знал.  
  
\- Считаешь, хорошая идея? – спросил он. Не потому, как он себя уверил, что Миранда была ему особенно небезразлична, а потому, что если она расстроится, Аллен тоже расстроится. А если Аллен расстроится, жить с ним будет просто невыносимо.  
  
\- Линали сказала, что она хочет со мной поговорить, – ободряюще сказал Аллен, словно Канде было нужно это его ободрение.  
  
\- Ну и ладно, – еле разборчиво пробормотал Канда, и Аллен позволил ему закончить завтрак в благословенной тишине.  
  
* * *  
  
Большую часть времени с утра Канда проводил в мастерской. Во всяком случае, он оставался там до тех пор, пока поза в три погибели над столом не начинала причинять слишком много боли. Это могло означать от двух до четырех часов, в зависимости от погоды и состояния Канды.  
  
Столярное дело пошло от Аллена, и этот факт объединял его со всеми прочими вещами, которыми занимался Канда последние лет восемь. В первый год, когда они только переехали в этот дом, Канда как-то раз проходил мимо двери в прихожую (он снова не находил себе места – в то время это постоянно с ним происходило) и случайно услышал обрывок разговора Аллена по телефону. Как только до него дошло, что речь идет о нем, он остановился и прислушался – и уже через пару секунд скривился от отвращения.  
  
\- Он потерял цель в жизни, – приглушенно говорил Уолкер. – Раньше он тренировался по четыре часа в день, если находил на это время в перерыве между битвами не на жизнь, а на смерть. Теперь он не представляет, чем заняться. Не будешь же целыми днями ножи в стену бросать. Он чувствует себя бесполезным.  
  
Какая прелесть – слушать, как Уолкер треплется о его психологических проблемах с кем попало по телефону. Должно быть, так и погибают остатки чувства собственного достоинства.  
  
\- Ну так придумай что-нибудь, ты же у нас гений, разве нет? Нужно что-нибудь, чем он мог бы занять руки. но без особого ущерба. Нет. Нет, он никогда не питал тяги к творчеству, и это только напомнит ему о…  
  
О Тидолле. И это было бы жестоко.  
  
… Поразительно, насколько хорошо Аллен его знает.  
  
\- Столярное дело, – тихо повторил Уолкер с довольным выражением. – Да, думаю, ему понравится.  
  
Канда никогда в жизни не работал с деревом и знать не знал, понравится ему это или нет. И ему совсем не хотелось поощрять стремление Уолкера лезть в его дела подобным образом.  
  
\- Чем я сам занимаюсь? – с удивлением спросил Аллен у трубки. – Какая разница?  
  
И это почему-то остановило Канду на полпути. Если честно, он был настолько выбит из колеи, когда Джонни приехал учить его столярному делу, что научился без лишней суеты. Его слишком отвлекали блуждающие мысли, которые возвращались снова и снова и в неожиданные моменты: «Какая разница?»  
  
Какого черта он хотел сказать этим «какая разница»? Как это Уолкеру удалось стать настолько старше и пройти через столько всего – и по-прежнему умудряться раздражать Канду до такой степени?  
  
* * *  
  
Первой вещью, которую Канда вырезал из дерева, стала дубовая трость для самого себя – простая и тяжелая. Он нарочно сделал набалдашник потяжелее, чтобы было удобнее кого-нибудь ей бить. Не то чтобы ему действительно приходилось ей кого-то бить (во всяком случае, пока), но ему нравилось быть готовым ко всему. Такой тростью можно нанести серьезные повреждения, даже несмотря на слабость его старческих рук.  
  
А теперь он мастерил колыбельку. Словно нельзя было найти еще чего-нибудь более идиотского. Он даже забыл, когда в последний раз видел ребенка вблизи – по крайней мере, живого. Наверное, еще тогда, когда сам был ребенком. Сначала все эти годы, когда он был экзорцистом, затем бесконечные, безостановочные переезды. А здесь…здесь местные называли его вздорным старикашкой и старались держать своих сопляков от него подальше, что всех полностью устраивало.  
  
Судя по всему, их соседи – семейка придурков.  
  
Как-то раз он видел, как Аллен пробрался к колыбельке и карандашом нарисовал на ней листья. Что он хотел этим сказать? Что Канде недоставало воображения, чтобы нарисовать листья самому, черт возьми? Что Канда, в конце концов, не может вырезать эти листья?   
  
Возможно, ему просто было скучно. Вряд ли можно занять целый день одним сном и приставанием к людям.  
  
Канда трудился над колыбелькой где-то до полудня, что можно назвать хорошим результатом, но затем тупая боль стала слишком раздражать, так что он проковылял в гостиную и улегся на диване. Телефон у них висел в прихожей, так что с дивана Канде было слышно, что Аллен с кем-то разговаривает.   
  
Это нельзя было назвать подслушиванием в полном смысле слова: Аллен мог бы уйти из пределов слышимости, если бы захотел, но он остался на месте и позволил Канде слушать. Если бы Канда захотел потратить время на суету над душевным состоянием Аллена, он бы заволновался: видимо, тот слишком вымотался, чтобы заботиться о хранении секретов.  
  
\- Я думал – он умер, – напряженно произнес Аллен с таким отвращением, будто подошел к сточной канаве. Так он говорил только тогда, когда речь шла о Кроссе. – Если он думает, что может заявиться сюда…  
  
Канда представил себе эту картину и решил, что даже страдания Аллена того не стоят.  
  
\- Мне все равно, на кого ты его повесишь, – прошипел Аллен. – Главное, чтобы _не на нас_.  
  
Канда прекрасно понимал, к чему всё идет. Аллен будет ныть, чертыхаться и, возможно, кричать, но в конечном итоге он сдастся. Он любит Кросса. Это, конечно, своеобразная, искаженная и невыразимо больная любовь, но всё-таки любовь. Канда бы сделал то же самое для Тидолла. Конечно, Тидолл никогда не был таким ублюдком, как Кросс, но дело было не в этом.  
  
Дело было в том, что Канда имел все шансы оказаться в одном доме с Марианом Кроссом.  
  
\- Я его убью.  
  
Аллен заглянул в дверной проем и посмотрел на Канду с благодарностью.   
  
\- Вот видишь, Комуи? – наставительно проговорил он в трубку. – Канда говорит, что убьет его. Поэтому мы не можем взять его к себе. Заставь Линали. И напомни ему, что когда он наконец умрет, Тимкампи достанется мне.  
  
Через секунду он сморщился и отвел трубку подальше от уха, но с улыбкой.  
  
Вот и все, подумал Канда. Проблема решена.  
  
* * *  
  
Обед и ужин были обязанностью Канды, потому что, если вдуматься, на Аллена даже в готовке яичницы нельзя было положиться.  
  
\- Мы можем хоть раз поесть что-то кроме собы? – пожаловался Аллен. – Что угодно! Чтоб ты знал, мы так скоро рассыплемся. Мы же слабые и хрупкие. Мы заработаем цингу и у нас отвалятся ногти. Или еще что-нибудь.   
  
Аллен был неблагодарной скотиной. Рассыпаться на части им неизбежно светило в любом случае. С точки зрения Канды, скоро им всё равно предстояло умереть мучительной смертью, и никакая сочная зелень мира не могла вернуть им потерянного здоровья. Ну и в чем тогда смысл?  
  
Линали приколола список рекомендованных продуктов на стену у раковины. «Это полезно при вашем  _состоянии»_ , – сказала она. Канда игнорировал список с удовольствием, которое даже ему самому казалось нездоровым.  
  
\- Если не нравится соба, – в энный раз повторил Канда, – сам готовь себе обед, черт бы тебя побрал.  
  
\- И ужин, – пробормотал Аллен.  
  
\- Пошел ты, – ответил Канда. – Собу легко готовить. Я, блин, не собираюсь потеть ради тебя над обедом из четырех блюд, когда у меня всё тело болит. Пора тебе привыкнуть. – На самом деле, действительно было давно пора – после стольких-то лет. Господи ты боже.  
  
\- Ну ты и нытик, – заметил Аллен. – Думаю, дело в том, что тебе никогда не приходилось лечиться столько же, сколько обычным людям, а теперь тебе нужно в пять раз больше времени, чем всем остальным, чтобы выздороветь.  
  
\- Я не ною.  
  
\- Очень даже ноешь, – настойчиво повторил Аллен. – Я не говорю, что на это нет причин, просто странно слышать такое от тебя. Ты не можешь смириться с тем, что в любой момент можешь умереть, ты не можешь смириться с тем, что стал старым. Думаешь, такая участь тебя недостойна?  
  
\- Да заткнись ты нахер! – огрызнулся Канда, еле сдерживаясь. – Думаешь, лучше так, как ты, да? Не обращать ни на что внимания, пока не свалишься ко всем чертям на пол?  
  
\- Я обращал внимание! Если бы я знал, что так будет, я бы, естественно, хотя бы сел или...  
  
\- Что – и голова не кружилась? И аппетит не пропал? Ты так прекрасно себя чувствовал, да? Ты...  
  
\- Я же сто раз тебе говорил, я...  
  
Время ежедневной послеобеденной ссоры. Канде не раз приходило в голову, что её стоит внести в расписание Аллена.   
  
* * *  
  
После обеда Канда обычно ковылял в местный паб, если в доме не нужно было что-то починить. Середина дня подходила лучше всего: там как раз собиралось старичье. Тем ниже был риск нарваться на кого-нибудь его возраста, кто вознамерился бы подержать для него дверь или еще как-нибудь выставить Канду ни на что не способным старикашкой. К тому же, ему нравилось смотреть на стариков. Аллен уверял его, что живой интерес, с которым он слушал их жалобы на разные недуги, был далек от здорового.   
  
Канда же считал его совершенно логичным. Он же не был стариком на самом деле, и лучшим способом доказать это было наблюдение за настоящими стариками. Их гнилые зубы ломались, сознание плавало. Они готовы были целыми днями жаловаться на недержание и неблагодарных детей. К тому же, они прожили гораздо более долгую жизнь, чем он, и все же не видели и половины того, что досталось на его долю.   
  
По мнению Канды, попытки ценить то, что имеешь, едва ли могли считаться нездоровыми.   
  
Иногда Аллен ходил с ним - впрочем, не сегодня. Он всегда нес всякую чепуху в зависимости от того, как разные старики говорили о своем возрасте.   
  
«Этот человек раньше был красавцем», – говорил он, хотя Канда никак не мог взять в толк, как он это определил по морщинам и пигментным пятнам. – «Внешность была его единственным достоянием. Теперь он считает себя уродом и не видит смысла в своем существовании, поэтому он несчастен. Вот почему он так сердится».   
  
Или, например: «У этого человека наверняка есть внуки. Он совсем не думает о себе: он думает о том, что еще хочет сделать для своих внуков».   
  
Или: «Этот человек всю жизнь искал повод делать все, что захочет. Теперь у него есть этот повод, и он счастлив. Он всегда хотел быть старым».   
  
Канда видел только кучку стариков, ожидавших смерти. Казалось, не было ровным счетом никакого смысла в том, чтобы ломать голову над их словами о своей доле. Впрочем, от болтовни Аллена никакого вреда тоже не было. Во всяком случае, она отвлекала его от попыток сунуть нос в дела Канды, и одно это уже стоило многого.   
  
Сегодня Канда зашел в бар в одиночку. На этот раз стариковская компания решила почесать языки на тему войны. Если бы Канда прислушался к гласу разума, он бы сразу же повернулся и ушел.   
  
\- Мы хорошенько проучили этих французишек, – говорил толстый старик без ноги. – Ей-богу, они пожалели, что с нами связались, точно вам говорю!  
  
Канда сел за свой обычный столик и задумался, насколько маловероятным было это утверждение. Если они и вправду «хорошенько проучили» противников, те должны были быть мертвы, а мертвым людям жалеть не о чем. Сожаление – привилегия, которой удостаиваются лишь живые.   
  
Он попытался отвлечься и заказал пиво, но снова включился в беседу, когда услышал:   
  
\- Мой сын воевал в англо-бурской войне. Это было ужасно. Просто ужасно. Он до сих пор отказывается об этом разговаривать. Наверное, у него с тех пор в голове что-то не так повернулось.  
  
\- Молодые никогда не возвращаются с войны в здравом рассудке, – грустно произнес еще кто-то.  
  
Вот же бред собачий. При самом неудачном раскладе внук того старика должен был видеть три года настоящих боев, и уж во всяком случае он не наблюдал их с десятилетнего возраста. И все же Линали не превратилась в пришибленную сумасшедшую, так же как и Аллен. Так же как и Мари, Тидолл, Дэйся и даже Кролик. Они все смогли сцепить зубы и справиться с тем, что на них свалилось, и Канде не хватало терпения слушать все это нытье.  
  
Он плюнул на пиво и ушел. Он знал, что стоит ему переступить порог, как Аллен спросит: «Что – день в пабе не удался?», и Канде захочется выбить из него дух. И все-таки, оно стоило того, чтобы убраться оттуда.  
  
* * *  
  
По дороге домой он увидел магазин и остановился купить апельсинов. Чертова цинга до них не доберется.   
  
* * *  
  
\- О, ты купил апельсинов!  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
\- Что – день в пабе не удался?  
  
\- Пошел ты в жопу.   
  
Аллен нарезал два апельсина ломтиками, хотя Канде казалось, что он только зря тратит время: от них куда меньше липкого месива, если просто очистить их и есть дольками. Впрочем, неважно: Канда готовил собу. Аллен, в свою очередь, жаловался на собу. Канда угрожал его убить. Аллен высмеивал его по-стариковски мерзкий характер. Канде приходилось напомнить себе, что Аллен стал слишком хрупким и бить его уже было нельзя.  
  
К тому же, в конце концов, теперь и Канда был хрупким.  
  
За ужином Аллен упрямо расспрашивал Канду о том, как прошел его день, как будто их дни на протяжении многих лет чем-то отличались друг от друга.   
  
Это и была главная проблема слишком долгой совместной жизни, подумал Канда. В конечном итоге у вас заканчиваются полезные темы, и вы начинаете разговаривать ни о чем – от скуки или по привычке.  
  
После ужина они, как всегда, уселись вдвоем на диване. Канда читал книгу о резьбе по дереву, которую принес ему Лави. Он обычно читал, если не выстругивал что-нибудь и не точил ножи на всякий случай. Аллен притворялся, что читает книгу, одолженную у Мари, но на самом деле и десяти минут не должно было пройти, прежде чем он заснет.  
  
Такой ход вещей нравился Канде больше, чем бесконечные карточные фокусы. Когда Аллен показывал фокусы, он чувствовал необходимость ерзать и раздражать Канду. По крайней мере, чтение и сон проходили без лишнего шума, и Канда даже научился мириться с привычкой Аллена спать на нем.   
  
Возможно, это даже была любимая часть дня Канды, хотя она, несомненно, была наиболее бесполезной и непродуктивной.  
  
* * *  
  
Разумеется, по главному закону жизни за любимой частью дня Канды следовала самая нелюбимая. Он окинул взглядом ступени лестницы, отделявшей его от кровати, и подумал куда-то в бесконечность: «Неужели вы всерьез хотите, чтобы я все это прошел?»  
  
\- Что – помочь, старикашка? – весело спросил Аллен.  
  
\- Умри, Уолкер, – огрызнулся Канда.  
  
\- Уже в процессе, – ответил Аллен, нимало не снизив градус веселья. – Имей терпение.  
  
Канда пропустил его слова мимо ушей и поковылял по лестнице. Каждый день подъем занимал все больше времени, и Аллен не прекращал урезонивать Канду, говоря множество разумных и от того ужасно бесивших вещей о том, что стоит уже сдаться и спать на первом этаже.  
  
Канда решил, что скорее умрет на этой лестнице, чем позволит ей одержать над ним верх.  
  
Преодолев подъем, Канда без особой бодрости начал готовиться ко сну, пока не остался последний этап перед тем, как ему будет позволено забыться. Он сел в кровати и повернул голову к лотосу, угнездившемуся за его спиной слева. Наверное, стоило быть благодарным за то, что остался только один. Впрочем, едва ли количество могло иметь значение, когда речь шла о цветочных галлюцинациях, не правда ли?  
  
Лотос был чахлым и жалким. Пока татуировка работала, количество цветов откровенно тревожило, но, по крайней мере, все они были красивы и безупречны. Последний цветок оказался скукоженным и начавшим буреть, а лепестки его даже не падали, а только скручивались.  
  
Канда фыркнул при мысли об этом и выключил свет.  
  
* * *  
  
Так проходил каждый день, если не считать незначительных изменений в виде различных поручений, гостей, поездок и болезней.   
  
* * *  
  
Может, проблемы Канды и были более заметными, но Аллен страдал ничуть не меньше. Видимо, Чистая сила решила подстроиться под его характер, поэтому все его недуги были неявными и почти незаметными: скрыть проще простого. Разумеется, в том случае, если вы с ним не живете.   
  
Однажды утром Канда спустился на первый этаж и нашел Аллена без сознания на полу (а яичница опять сгорела). В другой раз по дороге в город Аллен вдруг согнулся и его начало рвать кровью. Еще как-то раз он внезапно свалился с отвратительно высокой температурой, и Канда засунул его головой в ледяную воду, стараясь не беспокоиться о возможности повреждения мозга.   
  
И так далее и тому подобное. Один кризис интереснее другого.  
  
С медицинской точки зрения этим феноменам не было объяснения. Канда верил этому, поскольку теперь их врачом была Линали, и если бы объяснение было, они с Комуи бы его нашли – в отличие от городских шарлатанов, которые бы наверняка выдали бы им сраных пиявок или еще чего похуже. (Канда был знаком с их методами. Он уже прошел стадию нетерпения, когда предпочитал добежать до местных докторов, вместо того чтобы дождаться Линали. Он больше не совершит такой ошибки.)  
  
В результате оказывалось, что Аллен мог и помогал Канде сотни раз изо дня в день, а Канда ничего не мог сделать для Аллена. Это раздражало – даже несмотря на то, что «помощь» Аллена зачастую была диаметрально противоположна желаниям Канды.   
  
* * *  
  
Первый раз, когда Канда столкнулся с помощью Аллена, был утром его двадцать третьего дня рождения. Он проснулся и обнаружил, что у него болит все тело, а Комуи стоит над ним с мрачным видом и острым ножом в руке.   
  
Это было не первое утро в его жизни, которое началось подобным образом, но, в любом случае, такие впечатления со временем не улучшаются.  
  
\- Что здесь, блядь, происходит? – произнес он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово.  
  
На лице Комуи еще с секунду сохранялось мрачное выражение, а затем он расплылся в фирменной раздражающе фальшивой ухмылке.  
  
\- Все прошло очень хорошо, – объявил он, как будто это могло кого-то приободрить.  
  
Что, интересно, там у него хорошо прошло? Канда не мог припомнить, чтобы он в последнее время оказывался хотя бы в радиусе ста миль от Комуи, и уж во всяком случае он точно не давал ему никакого разрешения держать вот так нож и вот так улыбаться.  
  
Он попытался вспомнить, что могло к этому привести. Он же был в Швеции? В Швеции, вместе с недомерком, и все вокруг было блеклым и холодным – начиная с пейзажа и заканчивая людьми. Весны совсем не чувствовалось. Канда был идиотом, что предположил, что его сестра может оказаться в таком месте.  
  
Они остановились в Стокгольме, причем на корабле – словно нельзя было найти ничего глупее – и тот факт, что корабль в основном действовал как плавучий бордель, только ухудшал картину. Если бы Канда догадался, что имеет в виду Уолкер, говоря: «Я нашел нам дешевое место для ночлега», он бы швырнул его в воду.  
  
А потом… потом они уже в который раз рассорились по поводу татуировки Канды. Они каждый раз ругались по одному и тому же поводу, когда Канда ее использовал, с тех самых пор, как Уолкер узнал, для чего она нужна. Как всегда, Уолкер хотел, чтобы Канда перестал ей пользоваться, а Канда велел ему не совать нос в чужие дела. Уолкер ходил туда-сюда по комнате, а Канда не обращал на него внимания. А что было дальше?  
  
А, ну да. Кто-то шлепнул ему на лицо влажную ткань. Уолкер, ясное дело. А потом Канда, должно быть, отключился. Хрен его разберет, что там было налито на эту тряпку.  
  
\- Я его убью.  
  
\- Ну, ну, – успокаивающе проговорил Комуи, – он же всего лишь хотел как лучше… в долгосрочной перспективе. Краткосрочная, признаю, выглядит довольно мрачно.  
  
\- Что ты со мной сделал?!  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Канда проснулся во второй раз, над ним суетился Аллен Уолкер. Под глазами у него красовались темные круги, волосы торчали в разные стороны, и выглядел он донельзя жалким.   
  
\- Я не собираюсь извиняться, – вызывающе заявил Уолкер.  
  
Конечно, он не собирался. Зачем ему это делать? Он ведь и понятия не имел о том, что натворил.   
  
У Канды были планы на свою жизнь, которые, равно как и все остальные дела Канды, не касались Уолкера никоим образом. Он планировал приносить пользу столько, сколько сможет, а затем умереть в ту же секунду, когда перестанет быть полезным. Вот так просто, элегантно и эффективно. В этом было какое-то благородство.   
  
Зато в том, чтобы бесконечно цепляться за жизнь, когда ты уже разваливаешься на части, не было ровным счетом ничего благородного. Уолкер забрал у него жизнь, в которой оставалось множество полезных лет, и превратил эти годы в бесполезные. И не собирался за это извиняться.  
  
Канда несколько секунд изучал жалкое лицо Уолкера и его упрямо сжатые губы, а когда понял, что не может больше его видеть, закрыл глаза и попытался усилием воли заставить себя умереть. Попытка была примерно настолько же безуспешной, насколько он и предполагал.  
  
* * *  
  
Сначала казалось, что все не так уж и плохо. Да, он стал слабоват и выглядел чуть старше своего возраста, и у него больше не получалось, как раньше, не обращать внимания на травмы, независимо от их серьезности. Однако он по-прежнему мог искать свою сестру. Во всяком случае, так ему казалось.  
  
Уолкер остался с ним, потому что его невозможно было прогнать. Он не обращал внимания ни на оскорбления, ни на гробовую тишину, ни на открытую агрессию, сохраняя непоколебимую мрачную решимость. Канда изо всех сил старался его избегать.  
  
Месяц спустя Канда спрыгнул со стены и сломал бедренную кость.  
  
Бедренную, мать вашу, кость. Комуи уверял его, что это самая прочная кость в организме, но так и не смог объяснить, почему она сломалась первой. К тому же, она никак не срасталась. Никак не срасталась почти целый год.  
  
В ответ на ярость и отчаяние Канды Комуи отправил его делить жилище с Уолкером, шутливо велел им жить дружно и сбежал на рекордной скорости.   
  
Канда отказывался принимать помощь Аллена. Аллен отказывался отпускать его куда-либо одного. Первые три месяца совместной жизни были наполнены такой плотной атмосферой беззвучной зашкаливающей неприязни с обеих сторон, что оставалось только удивляться, как дом не рухнул под таким давлением.  
  
Этим могло все и закончиться. Когда Канда бы смог передвигаться на костылях и стал более или менее самостоятельным, Уолкер мог бы уехать. Возможно, они бы даже до сих пор не разговаривали, если бы не его кровотечения.   
  
Сначала казалось, что это мелочь: у всех иногда течет кровь из носа. К концу первого дня это уже не выглядело мелочью, а к концу второго Канда позвонил Комуи, несмотря на все протесты Уолкера. Оказалось, что Канда выбрал самое лучшее время: стоило ему повесить трубку, как кровь из носа у Уолкера хлынула с такой силой, словно он куда-то торопился, а затем он потерял сознание.  
  
Комуи назвал болезнь «синдромом временного кровотечения» и улыбнулся. Кажется, это была какая-то медицинская шутка. Кто кроме Аллена мог стать ходячим врачебным анекдотом?  
  
Кровью из носа дело не ограничилось: у Аллена наблюдались и внутренние кровотечения. Он был весь покрыт синяками, и даже словом об этом не обмолвился, как полный идиот. Все это прекратилось так же внезапно и необъяснимо, как и началось, но любые средства Комуи оказались бесполезными.  
  
\- Возможно, так действует Чистая сила, – предположил Комуи. – Или память Ноя. В любом случае, со временем синдром, вероятно, усилится. Я почти уверен, что в конечном итоге он его и убьет.  
  
Канда опустил взгляд на бледное лицо бесчувственного Уолкера. Сложно было представить Аллена мертвым – он всегда был настолько живым, что аж раздражало.  
  
Разумеется, так же было с Дэйсей. Все должны были умереть, рано или поздно.  
  
\- Сколько ему осталось? – спросил Канда.  
  
\- Неизвестно, – печально ответил Комуи и положил руку Канде на плечо, словно успокаивая.  
  
Комуи, в общем-то, не озвучивал мысли, что Уолкеру потребуется недельный постельный режим, но Канда посчитал, что к этому обязывает здравый смысл. Здравый смысл и прекрасная возможность отомстить.  
  
Оказалось, совсем не просто заботиться об инвалиде, когда ты сам инвалид. Те же костыли приносили бесчисленные неудобства. К счастью, Аллен был идиотом, поэтому когда Канда умудрился вывернуть ему на колени целую миску отвратительного диетического «блюда дня» от Линали, Аллен только засмеялся.  
  
Ситуация была невыразимо глупой, и, возможно, именно она помогла взглянуть на дело с другой стороны. Странно было бы и дальше игнорировать Аллена после того, как вывалил на него какую-то овсянку с кусочками яблок и после того, как неделями его преследовал, чтобы он там не начал тайком кровоточить или терять сознание где попало.  
  
Именно поэтому они до сих пор остались здесь десять лет спустя, в том же чертовом доме. Один бесполезнее другого и живое доказательство того, что ко всему можно привыкнуть.  
  
Комуи в итоге сообщил Канде, что как только закончилась война, Уолкер заставил их с Ривером искать способ прекратить действие татуировки. («Мы бы в любом случае это сделали», – заметил Комуи, чем отнюдь не расположил Канду к себе).  
  
Канда даже не знал, стоит ли считать себя преданным. Это не имело смысла: Уолкер ему никогда ничего не обещал и даже не подразумевал никаких обещаний. В любом случае, в тот момент было сложно испытывать что-то кроме смирения перед неизбежным.  
  
* * *  
  
В финальной битве мало кто погиб – это было даже странно. Экзорцисты оказались свободны, хотя до этого разве что Комуи верил, что такое вообще возможно.   
  
Они были наконец-то свободны и могли спокойно умирать медленной и мучительной смертью – во всяком случае, что касалось экзорцистов паразитического типа и Канды Юу. Канда частенько думал, что, по крайней мере, для Ватикана они стали политическим и финансовым кошмаром – все эти заскучавшие бойцы, которые путешествовали по всему миру, подхватывали болезни, встревали в драки и в разборки с полицией и так далее, и тому подобное. Хоть это радовало.  
  
Да, черт возьми. Вот они – избранники Божьи.  
  
Если удавалось поймать Аллена в нужном настроении и в должной степени опьянения, он мог весьма поэтично втирать о том, что Бог позволил им выжить только потому, что он чертов садист. В доказательство Аллен любил цитировать ключевые пассажи из Библии и приводить факты своей биографии.  
  
Канда признавал, что у Иисуса встречались неплохие идеи, но личный опыт подсказывал, что Бог гораздо больше был склонен использовать людей как пешек, чем олицетворять бесконечную любовь. Ветхий завет как он есть.  
  
\- Что значит – Тимоти депортировали? – спросил Аллен в телефонную трубку. – Они не могут его депортировать! У него есть гражданство! – После паузы Аллен вздохнул, прикрыл трубку рукой и пояснил Канде: – Он притворялся французом.  
  
Канда с отвращением покачал головой. Аллен пожал плечами и спросил в трубку:  
  
\- Они что – не проверили его документы? – Пауза, затем – Канде: – Он подделал документы.  
  
Канда вынужден был признать, что впечатлен. Он всегда думал, если Тимоти на что-то и способен, то только на безнадежно топорную подделку.  
  
Или, может быть, подделка и была безнадежно топорной, и сотрудники правительства просто ждали повода, чтобы сплавить его во Францию. Было бы сложно их за это винить.  
  
\- Конечно, у меня есть знакомые во Франции, – сообщил Аллен трубке. – Они по совместительству и твои знакомые тоже. Разве этим не должен заниматься Линк? Меня не волнует, что он занят, это не моя работа. Я не опекун Тимоти. Я слишком стар для этой ерунды.  
  
Точно так же, как было очевидно, когда Аллен говорил о Кроссе, было очевидно, когда он разговаривал с Комуи. Вообще кто бы ни разговаривал с Комуи, это было очевидно, потому что с тех пор, как закончилась война, Комуи только тем и занимался, что навязывал обязанности всем, кто достаточно долго стоял на одном месте. Он не щадил даже Линали. А Аллен вообще, кажется, был его любимчиком.   
  
\- Все равно Лави говорил, что собирается во Францию, когда был тут последний раз, – пробормотал Аллен, будучи надутым маленьким ябедой. – Заставь его. Ну да, он только говорит, что он на тебя больше не работает, но он перед тобой в долгу, и ему это известно.  
  
Насколько Канда понял по размышлении, Аллен был в обиде на Лави за то, что тот смог сбежать, и устраивал ему соответствующее наказание.  
  
\- Хорошо, – улыбнулся Аллен, снова в хорошем настроении. Видимо, он победил. Опять. Люди – просто безнадежные слабаки, если позволяют ему так собой вертеть. Им стоило бы перестать поощрять его. – Мы увидимся с вами с Линали на следующей неделе, так? – бесстыже продолжил Аллен. – Пожалуйста, не звони до этого момента. Я прошу тебя. Комуи!  
  
Он вздохнул, изучающе уставился на телефон и наконец повесил трубку, пожав плечами.  
  
\- Почему всегда я? – риторически спросил он.  
  
\- Потому что у тебя самый длинный нос в мире. – Канда не признавал риторических вопросов.  
  
Аллен обиженно фыркнул, но не снизошел до ответа. Вместо этого он походил по комнате и подергал шторы, сходил в прихожую еще раз проверить телефон, подошел к камину и поворошил угли, а потом, наконец, стащил с журнального столика одну из книг Линали по медицине и свернулся на диване рядом с Кандой, прижавшись, чтобы было теплее.  
  
Он был похож на кота, который устраивается спать.  
  
Пока Аллен читал, Канда размышлял о том вопросе. Он знал, что ответил правильно: Аллен поддерживал связь со всеми, и даже если он не испытывал совершенно никакого желания уезжать из дома на любой период времени (до такой степени, что это иногда вызывало оторопь), он всегда знал, кто может помочь, где бы ни возникла проблема.  
  
Просто десять лет назад ответ мог бы быть другим. В те времена он крылся в том, что Аллен был покорной тряпкой. В какой-то момент все круто изменилось. Аллен больше ни с кем не считался: никаких «шеф», «сэр» или даже «мистер». Для всех было заготовлено одинаковое отношение: обращение по имени, никаких формальностей и категорический отказ уезжать из дома по любой причине, если это не было в интересах самого Аллена – и, возможно, Канды.  
  
То, что размышлять об Аллене – большая ошибка, Канда знал лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Стоило начать размышлять об Аллене, как приходилось размышлять о множестве других вещей. Например, о том, что Аллен зовет по имени всех, кроме Канды. Впору было почувствовать себя обделенным.  
  
\- Ты никогда не пытался называть меня по имени, – сказал он. Нет смысла пережевывать мысли в тишине. – Почему?  
  
\- М-м? – Аллен поднял глаза от книги, едва фокусируясь на окружающей действительности. – Ты был против.  
  
\- А еще я был против того, чтобы ты помогал мне искать сестру, – заметил Канда. – И того, чтобы ты здесь поселился или каждое утро жег яичницу. В чем причина на самом деле?  
  
Аллен пожал плечами, слегка потираясь о плечо Канды при движении, и снова устремил взгляд в книгу. – Мне оно не нравится.  
  
И вот здесь Канда, как ему показалось, действительно обиделся.  
  
\- Что значит – тебе оно не нравится?!  
  
\- Юу, – пробормотал Аллен куда-то в книгу. – Оно для тебя слишком мягкое. Никаких согласных. И еще я не знаю, что оно значит, и меня это беспокоит.  
  
Это было просто имя без кандзи, оно могло означать практически что угодно. «Храбрость», «мягкость», «вечер», «друг», «помощь». «Потусторонний». Просто имя. Он не понимал, почему это может быть важно.  
  
\- Что означает имя «Аллен»? – спросил он.   
  
\- То, что мои родители родом из Великобритании.  
  
Канда уже почти слетел с катушек от ярости, когда до него дошло, что для Аллена такие сведения вполне могли оказаться ценными. Возможно, он больше ничего о своих родителях и не знал: только то, что они были родом из Великобритании. Что они назвали его Алленом и исчезли. Если у него, конечно, вообще были родители, что иногда вызывало сомнения.  
  
\- Значение слова «Канда» тебе тоже неизвестно, – заметил он.  
  
- «Поле бога», – сообщил Аллен книге.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – требовательно спросил Канда.  
  
\- Не помню.  
  
\- Ты так много врешь, что я сам не знаю, зачем до сих пор тебя о чем-то спрашиваю.  
  
\- Возможно, мне сказал Комуи.  
  
\- Ага, или маленькие эльфы. – Сложно было поверить, но Комуи крайне тщательно оберегал все, что могло оказаться секретом. Сообщать личную информацию Комуи было все равно что бросать монеты в бездонный колодец.  
  
\- Хорошо, мне сказал Нойс.  
  
\- Мари стоит научиться не совать свой чертов нос в чужие дела.  
  
\- Я его спросил.  
  
\- Конечно, и тебе тоже стоит научиться не совать свой чертов нос в чужие дела.  
  
\- Ой, Ю-у-у, – издевательски протянул Аллен, и Канда горько пожалел, что вообще завел этот разговор. Он в жизни не слышал ничего более зловещего, чем его имя, произнесенное таким тоном. – Твои дела – это мои дела.  
  
После этого Аллен поднялся и увернулся, а кусок дерева, который Канда бросил ему вслед, безболезненно отскочил от дверного косяка.  
  
Возможно, Аллен Уолкер был тем еще засранцем, но дураком он точно не был.   
  
* * *  
  
Канда никогда не знал покоя – во всяком случае, он не мог припомнить ничего подобного. Но он подозревал, что покой может ощущаться примерно так. Его нельзя было с полным правом назвать счастьем, но Канда чувствовал... что примирился с действительностью. Примирился со своим состоянием, болями и даже своим сожителем. Здесь имелось приятное равновесие между чувством вины и наказанием. Плюс Аллен, который был еще чем-то непонятным.  
  
Канда никогда не хотел подобной смерти, но теперь выяснилось, что она была не такой позорной, как ему всегда казалось.

* * *  
  
\- Простите? – произнес чей-то невыразимо знакомый голос. Словно говорил кто-то из давнего сна.  
  
И тут покой улетучился, как дым на ветру. Канде не стоило так ему доверяться.  
  
Он знал, что дело не в возрасте. С мозгами у него все по-прежнему было в порядке – это тело разваливалось на глазах. Старческий маразм точно не мог оказаться причиной. Но этот голос… этого просто быть не могло. Может быть, Канда действительно впал в маразм. Подумать только, какой эффект может иметь простое предположение.   
  
\- Простите, есть кто-нибудь дома?  
  
Аллен глянул на него, нахмурившись, проходя мимо к двери. Он явно размышлял, почему Канда не открыл дверь первым, но Канда и сам пока не знал. Вернее, нет – знал: он испугался. Просто ему совершенно не хотелось делиться этим с Алленом.  
  
\- Здравствуйте. Чем я могу вам помочь? – раздался вежливый голос Аллена. Канда так давно его не слышал, что успел забыть, как он его раздражал.  
  
\- Э-э-э, я просто опрашиваю людей в этом районе и… извините, что пришлось вас потревожить, но… Мне сказали, что здесь может быть мой брат.  
  
Невероятно.  
  
\- Правда? – в голосе Аллена зазвучало беспокойство. Ну разумеется, ведь его собеседница всегда выглядела как женский вариант своего брата. По представлениям Канды, так и оставалось до сих пор. Разве что она была моложе. – А как зовут вашего брата? – спросил Аллен, словно сам не знал.  
  
\- Канда Юу. Или, как у вас говорят, Юу Канда.  
  
\- Понятно.  
  
Последовало молчание. Долгое, долгое молчание. До того, как Аллен отправился в добровольное изгнание в глуши забытого селенья на пару с Кандой, ему бы, наверное, хватило воспитания, чтобы как-то прервать затянувшуюся паузу. Как же Канда его испортил.   
  
\- Он здесь? – спросила гостья, когда пауза стала совсем неприличной.  
  
Аллен еще поколебался и предложил:  
  
\- Почему бы вам не пройти в гостиную?  
  
Какого черта он задумал? В гостиной был Канда, и если она…  
  
Это была она. Ошибки быть не могло. Она, должно быть… Боже, она была ровесницей Аллена. Она выросла в ту женщину, какую Канда себе и представлял.  
  
Канда Мири. Когда-то она была самым красивым ребенком Киото. Младшая сестра Канды Юу.  
  
После всех этих многолетних поисков. Когда кончилась война, когда они сбежали из Ордена, Линали, Аллен, Миранда, большая часть ученых Научного отдела и даже Лави помогали Канде искать. Пусть даже он их об этом и не просил.   
  
Он мог бы поклясться, что они искали везде, где только можно, даже в самых маловероятных и странных местах. Даже в Швеции, Господи ты Боже. Они искали, пока не кончились все возможные зацепки. Они искали, пока Канда физически не смог продолжать поиски, и тогда он перебрался сюда умирать и Аллен зачем-то остался с ним, как последний дурак. А теперь, когда Канда окончательно потерял надежду и ослаб настолько, что даже самоубийство совершить уже толком не мог, она нашла его сама.  
  
Разумеется, она его не узнала.  
  
Здравствуйте, – произнесла она, улыбаясь, хотя на лице ее было заметно легкое смятение. – Рада встрече.  
  
-  _Хадзимэмаситэ_ , – ответил Канда, «Приятно познакомиться», более или менее. Он с детства не проявлял подобной вежливости. Хотя сейчас он лгал – это была не первая их встреча. Видимо, Аллен тоже его испортил.  
  
Мири снова улыбнулась. У нее до сих пор были ямочки, и это было невыносимо.  
  
Аллен присел на колени у его кресла, широко улыбаясь. В его глазах отражалось отчаяние.  
  
\- Я расскажу ей о брате? – спросил он.  
  
Это был кодовый язык Уолкера. Были времена, когда Канда мог бы его не понять, но к тому моменту он достаточно натренировался. На самом деле Аллен имел в виду: «Хочешь, я ей что-нибудь навру и мы от нее избавимся?»  
  
Он давал Канде возможность побыть трусом. Но Канда никогда не вел себя при сестре как трус и начинать не собирался.  
  
\- Я сам расскажу, – ответил Канда. Аллен мягко прижал палец к его губам – одна из множества маленьких привычек, которые они подхватили за эти годы. Канда и не замечал ее, пока рядом не оказалась его сестра, и при ней жест начал казаться отвратительно интимным.  
  
\- Позволь мне, – попросил Аллен с умоляющим видом. – Ты же двух слов ни хрена не свяжешь.  
  
Да уж, они и вправду стали похожи. Как это Канда не заметил?  
  
Он убрал руку Аллена от своего лица, с отвращением замечая, как бережно у него это получилось.  
  
\- Хорошо, – ответил он. – Но не смей врать, мать твою.  
  
\- Врать? – глаза Аллена расширились. – Я?   
  
Канда фыркнул: несмотря ни на что, Аллену удалось его немного рассмешить. На втором году у них как-то состоялся спор на тему того, сможет ли Аллен хотя бы день прожить без вранья. В итоге дело закончилось ничьей, потому что Аллен стоял на том, что может, а Канда возражал, что ни разу не видел тому доказательств.  
  
\- В общем, правда здесь такая, – сказал Аллен его сестре с тем самым приятным выражением, которое он приберегал для незнакомых людей. Канда не верил этому выражению ни на грош. – Ваш брат ушел в Черный Орден, когда ему было десять.  
  
\- Черный Орден, – повторила Мири с благоговейным трепетом человека, который точно знал, что эти люди сделали для мира. Что ж, хотя бы это ей не пришлось объяснять.  
  
\- Он был экзорцистом. Мы познакомились, когда ему было восемнадцать. Я в жизни не видел более злобного типа.  
  
Канда прикинул, стоит ли добавить, что Аллен был самой лживой скотиной из всех, кого знал сам Канда, и с тех пор ситуация не особенно изменилась. Впрочем, это могло направить ход рассказа не в то русло.  
  
\- Я бы не сказала, что мой брат был… злобным, – тихо возразила Мири. – Он был немного ворчлив, но…  
  
\- Стоит восемь лет побороться за свою жизнь, наблюдая за тем, как гибнут твои друзья, и эффект может оказаться своеобразным, – поведал Аллен. Он сказал это довольно мягко, но Канда все равно подумал, что можно было еще и помягче выразиться.   
  
\- Он не прекращал вас искать, – продолжал Аллен. – Ученые сказал, что нашли способ сделать его сильнее, и он согласился, не пускаясь в споры. Чтобы выжить. Чтобы дожить до того момента, как он вас найдет. Но доля подопытных крыс всегда была слишком рискованной.   
  
Канда осторожно пихнул Аллена в спину и сердито нахмурился, когда Аллен в ответ бросил в его сторону угрожающий взгляд. Незачем было вытаскивать на свет все подробности и снова пялиться на весь этот идиотизм во всей красе. Аллен присмотрелся к выражению лица Канды и неохотно кивнул.   
  
\- Он заплатил высокую цену за свою силу, – продолжил Аллен, потому что при желании он запросто мог подсластить пилюлю, вспомнив их лучшие качества. – В итоге единственное, что он получил - возможность тратить жизненные силы на то, чтобы лечить раны. Одному Богу известно, насколько он сократил свой жизненный срок.  
  
\- Он мертв, – произнесла Мири пустым, безликим голосом. Канда узнал эту интонацию – именно так он разговаривал с зеркалом у себя в комнате в Черном Ордене, пока не избавился от него, а потом с окном, пока его не разбил. Он доказывал себе, что его сестра мертва, и ему больше не за что бороться.  
  
\- Не совсем, – ответил он.  
  
Последовала долгая и страшная пауза.  
  
-  _Онии-сан_ , – прошептала она. «Брат» – именно так, как было принято обращаться у них в семье. Когда-то давно.  
  
\- Я не мог тебя найти, – сказал он, потому что не нашел ничего лучше, потому что вообще не находил слов.  
  
\- Что… что ты с собой сделал?  
  
\- Прости. – Тут он услышал, как Аллен тихонько выдохнул с изумлением. Они знали друг друга много лет, и Аллен ни разу не слышал от него извинений.  
  
\- Не извиняйся, – сказала Мири. Разумеется, в те времена, когда она его знала, у него не было никаких особых комплексов на этот счет. – Не извиняйся, ты ведь жив, поэтому… поэтому это лучше, чем то, что я…  
  
Она замерла и в замешательстве прижала ладонь к щеке. Она плакала и, кажется, сама не могла в это поверить. Наверное, ее слезы сами нашли дорогу, как и его извинения.   
  
\- Канда, ты довел ее до слез! - произнес Аллен театральным шепотом. Канда не понял, чего Уолкер хотел этим добиться, но ощутил приступ раздражения.  
  
\- Извините, – рассмеялась Мири, вытирая слезы. И, наверное, Аллен снова оказался прав. – Извините! – И затем – Аллену: - Я даже не спросила – значит, вы тоже были экзорцистом?  
  
\- Его зовут Аллен Уолкер, – вмешался Канда, пока Аллен не начал свое очковтирательство и не ушел от ответа. – Он Разрушитель Времени.  
  
\- Надо же! - Глаза Мири расширились. Ну да, она все о них знала – интересно, откуда?  
  
\- Это не имеет значения. Все уже закончилось, – ответил Аллен с улыбкой, которую никто не назвал бы счастливой. – И, если вы не против, могу ли я спросить, что вы делали во время войны? Судя по всему, вы немало о ней знаете.  
  
\- А, – сказала она, – я работала на Китайское подразделение Ордена. – Она моргнула, глядя на их ошеломленные лица. – Что?  
  
\- Что?! – эхом отозвался Канда, срываясь на крик.  
  
* * *   
  
Она была в сторожевом отряде форпоста где-то посреди провинции Ганьсу, практически в центре страны. Она была медсестрой, а медсестер, в отличие от экзорцистов, регистрировали с куда меньшей скрупулезностью – некоторых из них даже не упоминали за пределами частей, к которым они были приписаны. Канда никак не мог знать, что она там.  
  
В наиболее изолированные части обратные сведения также не поступали. Небольшие форпосты не особенно проверялись, поэтому персонал не считался полностью благонадежным. Им мало что сообщали помимо необходимой информации. Им даже не говорили имен экзорцистов, за исключением случаев, когда экзорцист был рядом и ему требовалась помощь.  
  
Мири даже в голову не пришло узнать, не стал ли ее брат экзорцистом: она была уверена, что он мертв. Ее целью было принести как можно больше вреда существам, которые убили ее семью, и держаться от других людей как можно дальше. Она специально сократила до минимума все возможные контакты и даже не слышала имя Канды Юу вплоть до конца войны – и даже тогда только и узнала, что он жив и каким-то образом связан с Орденом. Так у нее появилась стартовая точка – роскошь, которой никогда не было у Канды. Его поиски все это время были слишком далеки от цели.   
  
Мири была настроена более оптимистично, чем ее брат, полагая, что их родители бы гордились тем, что оба их ребенка приложили силы к борьбе против Графа.  
  
Канда пропустил первый круг объяснений, по уши занятый обрушиванием телефонных проклятий на Комуи Ли. Это был первый добровольный звонок со времен кровотечения Аллена.   
Через полчаса Аллен силой вырвал у него из рук телефон (Канда ожидал, что Мири посмеется над дракой двух старикашек, но она так и не рассмеялась), и попросил позвать Линали. Мири заставила Канду сесть (на лице у нее отражалась легкая тревога) и повторила разъяснения.  
  
К тому моменту, как все закончилось, Аллен, Линали и Мири порешили на том, что Мири на время останется в доме Канды и Аллена и будет за ними присматривать. Канда заподозрил, что «присматривать» равнялось «постоянно ябедничать Линали», но решил не комментировать. В конце концов, это была только лишь временная мера, а затем Мири должна была найти собственное жилье.  
  
Канда впервые был благодарен Аллену за то, что тот постоянно организовывал всю его жизнь, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы сестра чувствовала себя желанной гостьей. А еще благодаря Аллену он великолепно научился скрывать беспокойство и недоумение.   
  
* * *   
  
Оказалось, что Мири повлияла на их обычный распорядок куда меньше, чем предполагал Канда. В плане готовки она взяла на себя только обед (возможно, Канда немного надеялся на завтрак). Иногда она прибиралась. Совсем редко она разнимала их ссоры, но чаще всего просто стояла рядом и смеялась над ними. Большую часть времени она, кажется, изучала медицину и обнаруживала назойливый интерес к здоровью Канды – и Аллена тоже.   
  
В целом странностей было куда меньше, чем должно было быть. Мири проникла в их жизни незаметно, как призрак, и в особенно неудачные дни Канда начинал думать, что она и вправду им являлась.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Братец, чем ты занят?  
  
\- Умираю, – отстраненно ответил он. Основное внимание его было поглощено пятой неудачной попыткой собрать ящик комода.  
  
\- Я имею в виду ближайшую перспективу. Чем ты занимаешься прямо сейчас?  
  
Он поднял на нее глаза, нахмурился и вернулся к дереву.   
  
\- Чертов Уолкер хочет комод с ящиками на шипах. Ну конечно, не мог же он захотеть чего попроще. – А ведь казалось, что будет совсем легко – ровно до того момента, пока он не собрался соединить эти вонючие куски дерева, потому что они ни черта не подошли.  
  
\- Ты что – не можешь ему сказать, что это слишком сложно? – спросила Мири, опираясь бедром на рабочий стол и глядя на брата с улыбкой.  
  
Хмурое выражение лица Канды стало совсем сердитым.   
  
\- Еще чего не хватало – чтобы он указывал, что мне делать в моей мастерской. Я делаю то, что сам захочу.  
  
Улыбка Мири становилась все более довольной. Он не понимал, почему, и ему это совсем не нравилось.  
  
\- Он вообще знает, что ты мастеришь эту штуку?  
  
\- Это его ни хрена не касается, – пробормотал Канда. Он был уверен, что если Мири будет над ним смеяться, она получит. Пусть даже она его недавно обретенная сестра. И пусть даже у него тело древнего старца.  
  
\- Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что он хочет такой комод? – спросила она, все-таки  _почти_ не смеясь.  
  
\- Это было очевидно, – фыркнул Канда, поддаваясь раздражению и начиная ждать, когда же она, наконец, уйдет. Это все-таки его комната, а не чья-то, черт бы их всех побрал.  
  
Она явно ему не поверила, хотя это действительно было очевидно. Аллен был так очарован одним комодом Комуи, что было даже неловко. Он никогда об этом не говорил, но всякий раз, когда они приезжали в гости, он не находил ничего лучше, кроме как таскаться кругами вокруг этого комода, тыкать пальцем в соединения и гладить полировку. Канда надеялся, что если он смастерит Уолкеру такой же, тот перестанет выставлять себя на посмешище.  
  
Разумеется, это было до того, как выяснилось, какая это будет морока.  
  
Кроме того, ему не очень нравилось дерево, с которым приходилось работать. Он выбрал сосну, потому что она была дешевой и простой в обработке, но она была слишком скучной. Канда не мог представить, чтобы Аллен впадал в легкое безумие при виде рисунка сосновой древесины.   
  
Он был готов убить кого-нибудь за зебрано. Хотя, опять же, эта древесина была, во-первых, дорогой, во-вторых, неудобной для работы, но это было еще ничего, потому что она еще и воняла при обработке. И Канда не хотел поощрять Аллена каким-нибудь черным деревом (которое тоже было совершенно неуправляемым). Может, он смог бы достать красное дерево: оно производило нужное впечатление, хотя Канда слышал, что оно довольно капризное. Оно бы подошло Аллену.  
  
Может быть, он сможет потребовать красного дерева у Лави. Идиоты, которые до сих пор могут путешествовать, должны приносить пользу другим. Здесь он был согласен с Алленом.  
  
Это означало, что нужно было ждать, пока приедет Лави, и потом начинать сначала. Возможно, до того момента он мог потренироваться на бесполезной сосне.  
  
\- Отдохни немного, – предложила Мири, потянув его за плечо. – Я хочу тебя причесать.  
  
Оставалось загадкой, как можно быть такой тихой и такой настойчивой одновременно. У нее наблюдалось это свойство еще в детстве, но с годами она отточила свое умение до совершенства.   
  
\- Я сам могу причесаться, черт возьми, – огрызнулся он.  
  
\- Мне нравятся твои волосы, – ответила она. – Позволь, я их расчешу.  
  
\- Это седые старческие волосы.  
  
\- Они серебряные, это красиво.  
  
\- Они путаются и ломаются.  
  
\- А я осторожно.  
  
\- Я занят!  
  
\- Тебе вредно работать весь день без перерыва.  
  
\- Да все со мной нормально!  
  
\- Ты проиграешь, – прокомментировал Аллен, проходя мимо открытой двери.  
  
\- Ничего я не проиграю! – крикнул Канда ему вслед.  
  
* * *   
  
Он действительно проиграл.  
  
И мало того, что он проиграл, в качестве дополнительного наказания ему пришлось признать (хотя бы перед самим собой), что ему приятно, когда кто-то другой его причесывает. Он буквально чувствовал самодовольство Мири, хотя она, разумеется, была слишком мудрой, чтобы сказать об этом вслух.  
  
\- Мне он нравится, – произнесла она, аккуратно разбирая спутанную прядь. – Твой любовник.  
  
Он почти фыркнул, готовый сказать ей, что она витает в облаках, что он беспокоится за ее психическое здоровье. Неужели она подумала, что они спят в разных комнатах, чтобы пощадить ее тонкую душевную организацию?  
  
Он почти высказал все это. Но затем он сделал большую ошибку, решив подумать. Задуматься, почему она приняла их за любовников.  
  
Они с Алленом никогда не спали вместе – нет. Но они бились бок о бок, вместе переезжали с места на место, вместе состарились. Они провели вместе большую часть своей жизни, даже тогда, когда все остальные разбежались в разные стороны.  
  
На протяжении десяти лет Аллен каждое утро готовил ему завтрак, а он сам каждый вечер готовил Аллену ужин. Единственный раз, когда распорядок прервался, был четыре года назад, когда Аллен один уехал к Миранде на несколько дней. Канда по нему _тосковал_ , и это было ужасно глупо. Он пытался убедить себя, что не тоскует, но Аллен, конечно же, видел его насквозь. С тех пор они либо ездили вместе, либо не уезжали вообще.  
  
Аллен любил сворачиваться рядом с ним на диване и читать, пока не задремлет, а Канда прижимал его к себе, потому что Аллен все время мерз. Канда не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, пока не дотронется до Аллена утром, убеждаясь, что он настоящий. Аллен всегда знал, когда ноги у Канды начинали особенно сильно болеть, и тогда он вставал на колени и растирал их, осыпая Канду бесчисленными насмешками, ни одна из которых не была по-настоящему обидной.  
  
Боже, да они были женаты уже десятилетие, а Канда был настолько глуп, что ничего не заметил.  
  
Аллен, в свою очередь, всегда лучше разбирался в людях и отношениях, чем Канда. Он наверняка всю дорогу осознавал, что здесь происходит.  
  
Нет, это было еще не все. Вся эта идея с самого начала принадлежала Аллену. Не перелом, конечно, но татуировка – которая постепенно и привела их к этому моменту. И Аллену было совсем не обязательно ухаживать за Кандой – этим бы могла заняться Линали. Аллен добровольно выбрал такую жизнь.  
  
И если это было правдой, то…  
  
Неужели он никогда не хотел большего? Никогда не хотел  _секса_? К этому моменту секс уже, конечно, не обсуждался (спина и плечо Канды отозвались резкой болью при одной мысли – слабое тело уже не могло потянуть желания разума), но когда они только поселились в этом доме, после того как нога Канды срослась... они разваливались уже тогда, но в гораздо меньшей степени, чем сейчас. Господи, да им было-то всего за двадцать. Почему он никогда не просил?..  
  
Нет. Аллен никогда ни о чем не просил: стоит о чем-то попросить, как люди получают легкий способ тебя ранить. И Канда вполне мог ранить Аллена. Он мог его уничтожить. В то время он еще винил его во всем, и в то время они еще думали, что молоды… да, он мог. И Аллен решил не рисковать. Он предпочел синицу в руках.   
  
К тому моменту они уже достаточно рисковали за свою жизнь. И по большей части практически ничего не получили взамен.  
  
\- Я что-то не так сказала? – спросила его сестра, потому что она всегда схватывала все на лету.  
  
\- Нет, – заверил ее Канда. Она была не виновата, что ей пришлось объяснять ему, что с ним происходит. – Я рад, что он тебе нравится.  
  
Теперь он припоминал странную улыбку, с которой Линали наблюдала за тем, как они с Алленом сидят рядом и переругиваются. Улыбка была ласковая, но было в ней и что-то еще. Он вспомнил, как Лави удивился тому, что они спят в разных комнатах. Он понял, что посылки, которые Комуи адресовал «Голубкам», вероятно, были не просто идиотской шуткой, как они всегда думали.  
  
Знали все, кроме него.  
  
Аллен, который всегда умел безупречно выбирать время, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в комнату. Канда понятия не имел, что творилось у него с лицом в ту секунду, но что бы там ни отразилось, Аллен заволновался.  
  
Аллен взглянул на Мири, и та склонилась к Канде, слегка целуя его в макушку.  
  
\- Я пойду в магазин, – сказала она. – Вернусь через час.  
  
С тихим стуком она положила расческу, взяла пальто и пару банкнот из общей копилки, а затем выскользнула за дверь. В этом отношении они с Алленом были похожи – мастера неуловимого, молчаливого общения. Тогда как Канда не видел того, что было у него под носом, десять чертовых лет.  
  
Аллен шагнул вперед, присел на колени у его ног и обеспокоенно вгляделся в его лицо. И как это Канда умудрился не заметить?  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Аллен. Если вдуматься, Аллен всегда о нем беспокоился. Прямо как настоящий… супруг, что ли. О Боже.  
  
\- Моя сестра сказала, что ты ей нравишься, – объяснил Канда, не в силах справиться с тем, что на него нахлынуло.  
  
Аллен поднял брови.  
  
\- Что ж, – заметил он, – теперь понятно, откуда моральная травма.  
  
\- Аллен. Она сказала: «Мне он нравится – твой любовник».  
  
И лицо Аллена полностью закрылось – так, как не бывало со времен их юности, когда большая часть Ордена считала Аллена предателем. Появилась улыбчивая маска, Аллен-Клоун.  
  
\- И ты сказал ей, что она сошла с ума, – закончил Аллен. Он делал вид, что все это очень смешно, но Канда слишком хорошо его знал. Он буквально слышал ломкость за показным легким тоном.  
  
\- Я сказал, что рад, что ты ей нравишься, – поправил его Канда, горько сожалея, что так и не научился обращаться с какими-либо эмоциями помимо ярости.  
  
Маска слегка потрескалась, и за ней показалось замешательство.  
  
\- Почему ты позволил ей и дальше так думать? – спросил Аллен. Неуверенно. Возможно, даже боязливо.  
  
Канда нервно сложил руки на груди и сердито воззрился в сторону.  
  
\- Она не так уж и неправа, верно?  
  
\- Она, – Аллен запнулся. Глубоко вдохнул. – Что ты хочешь сказать – не так уж и неправа?  
  
Получается, он не ждал ни единого шанса. А Канда был  _невероятным_ идиотом.  
  
\- Ты никогда ничего не говорил, – беспомощно сказал Канда. – А я… - «а я просто идиот». – Конечно, это было недостаточно очевидно – как ты со мной поселился, готовил мне еду и заботился обо мне, когда я был совсем болен, и…  
  
\- Канда, – прервал его Аллен. Теперь он улыбался – по-настоящему. Маска стекла с его лица и вернулась туда, где хранилась все то время, что была не нужна, и одно это приносило облегчение. – Я никогда ни на что не рассчитывал.  
  
\- Но ты мог! – В этом и было дело. Неужели он подумал, что Канда стал таким самоотверженным на склоне лет? Ох уж этот Аллен и его идиотское «какая разница, что со мной происходит». – Я был не против, просто ума не хватило.  
  
\- Вот как? – слабо ответил Аллен и с глухим стуком уронил голову на колено Канде. Канда уже было заволновался о его состоянии, но Аллен снова поднял лицо. Он явно смеялся над самим собой. – Ну, тогда ума не хватило нам обоим, – сказал он. – Возможно, потому мы и сошлись.  
  
Канда фыркнул.  
  
\- Возможно, потому все остальные нас терпеть не могут.  
  
\- Эй, меня много кто любит! – вознегодовал Аллен. – Я приятен в общении!  
  
\- Много кто только  _думает_ , что они тебя любят, – сообщил ему Канда. – Но эти люди тебя совсем не знают.  
  
\- В общем, теперь я сплю в твоей кровати, – заявил Аллен. Он всегда отличался партизанской тактикой ведения разговора.  
  
Канде нравилось спать одному. Перспектива делить кровать с кем-либо не прельщала его практически ни на секунду, поскольку преимущества если и ожидались, то минимальные. Но, возможно, Канда был в своеобразном долгу перед Алленом после всех этих лет идиотизма. К тому же, Аллен постоянно мерз.  
  
\- Я пинаюсь, – предупредил Канда.  
  
\- Да и ладно, – вздохнул Аллен и прислонил голову к колену Канды. Он выглядел довольным как никогда, и Канда моментально почувствовал неясную вину.  
  
\- Хорошо, что мы разобрались с этим сейчас, как раз перед тем, как сыграть в ящик, – съязвил он, потому что он всегда язвил, когда чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
Аллен рассмеялся.  
  
\- Если ты будешь блевать кровью мне на простыни, я разозлюсь.  
  
Аллен рассмеялся громче.  
  
\- И теперь ты каждое утро будешь меня будить, уходя жечь яичницу, да?  
  
Канда подумал, что ему лучше остановиться, потому что если Аллен расхохочется еще сильнее, он не сможет дышать, и тогда наверняка снова потеряет сознание.  
  
Хорошо, что Аллен смеялся. Судя по всему, до него не дошло, что теперь все сводилось к соревнованию, кто из них проснется однажды утром и обнаружит второго рядом мертвым.  
  
А может быть, как раз дошло, и его это тоже насмешило. Он же был тем еще психом.  
  
* * *   
  
Неделей позже соседка с ребенком зашла забрать свою чертову колыбельку, и встреча обернулась полным провалом, как Канда и ожидал.   
  
\- Огромное спасибо за вашу работу! – воскликнула она, со _слезами_ , мать вашу, на глазах. – Так красиво! Конечно, мы знали, что у вас все прекрасно получится, но мы и не подозревали…  
  
\- Мы рады, что вам нравится, – встрял Аллен, пока Канду не довели и он не выдал что-нибудь злобное. – Мири сделала птичек.  
  
\- А Аллен нарисовал листочки, – вставила Мири, выглянув у него из-за спины. Судя по всему, Аллен научил ее исподтишка подкрадываться к людям. Просто замечательно.  
  
\- Вот как? – дама с ребенком перевела взгляд широко раскрытых глаз с Мири на Канду и Канду прошил озноб еще до того, как она открыла рот. – Это ваша дочь?  
  
Аллен крепко прижался к плечу Канды и прошептал: «Не убий», хотя глупо говорить такое человеку, чья работа долгое время заключалась в убийствах во имя Бога.  
  
\- Ну, – начала Мири дрожащим голосом, изо всех сил пытаясь не смеяться. – Мы, конечно, родственники…  
  
\- Она моя сестра, – огрызнулся Канда. – Я что – выгляжу таким старым?  
  
Аллен испустил особый вздох под названием «Ты снова срываешься на посторонних». Канда сердито глянул в его сторону.  
  
\- Извините, пожалуйста! – в ужасе воскликнула дама с ребенком. У нее был такой напуганный вид, словно она впервые в жизни допустила бестактность, в чем Канда сомневался.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, – беззаботно успокоил ее Аллен. – Он и правда отвратительно выглядит для своего возраста.  
  
Канда с тоской вспомнил о тех временах, когда Аллена можно было изо всей силы ткнуть локтем в бок, не боясь причинить серьезных внутренних повреждений.  
  
\- Ну уж тебя-то годы явно пощадили, – пробормотал он вместо этого. – Шпендель.  
  
Аллен обернулся с таким видом, словно не может поверить в то, что только что услышал, и на какую-то страшную секунду Канде показалось, что тот собирается поцеловать его пред лицом Бога, дамы с ребенком и всех прочих действующих лиц.  
  
В определенный момент несколько лет назад Канда перестал называть Аллена шпенделем. Это прозвище просто больше не подходило: Аллен больше не был юным и наивным, да и выглядел он как настоящий старик. Называть его так было бы неправильно. И это только вгоняло в тоску.  
  
Как всегда бывает, Аллен годами запрещал Канде обзывать его шпенделем, но стоило Канде перестать, как Аллен начал скучать по прозвищу. Идиот.  
  
\- Да я юн как дитя по сравнению с тобой! – Аллен наконец пришел в себя настолько, что смог ответить.  
  
\- По сравнению со мной ты выглядишь как один большой шрам, – ответил Канда.  
  
\- Просто я не жульничал, как ты!  
  
\- Ничего я не жульничал, а ты…  
  
\- У Аллена же только один шрам? - с любопытством перебила Мири. Она переняла эту хитрость от Линали. Ее, в конце концов, воспитали вежливой.  
  
Впрочем, Канду воспитывали точно так же.  
  
\- Это сейчас видно только один, пока он здесь стоит, – ответил Канда. – А стоит снять с него одежду, так там совсем другое дело.  
  
Аллен поперхнулся.   
  
До Канды слишком поздно дошло, что он сказал и что под этим подразумевалось, и Аллен с тем же успехом бы мог его поцеловать, потому что тогда на них хотя бы пялились из-за него, а не из-за Канды.  
  
Он одновременно имел и не имел в виду то, о чем все подумали, но, в любом случае, любые попытки вывернуться только ухудшили бы ситуацию. Впрочем, какого черта. Он плевать хотел, какого мнения о нем будет дама с ребенком.  
  
Она стояла с открытым ртом. Подумать только, она полагала, что просто заберет колыбельку. И даже не знала, чем все обернется.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросила Мири Аллена, отказываясь повиноваться неловкой паузе, что вот-вот собиралась воцариться.  
  
\- С кем? Со мной?  
  
Удивительно, как он умудрялся вызывать в Канде жажду крови за то небольшое время, что требуется для произнесения четырех слов.  
  
\- Нет, идиот, с другим седым болваном, который весь состоит из шрамов.  
  
Аллен сердито глянул на него.  
  
\- Я просто удивился, что ей интересно. Рассказ едва ли был бы захватывающим.  
  
\- И действительно, какое же скучное существование ты влачил. Только не забудь рассказать, как ты проткнул себя своим собственным мечом. Это моя любимая история.  
  
Аллен сверкнул глазами.  
  
\- Может, я лучше расскажу, как ты всех прогнал, чтобы в одиночку напасть на Ноя, как чертов кровожадный дикарь?  
  
\- Или расскажи о том, как ты охмурял робота.  
  
\- Да какая разница? Это же был робот.  
  
\- Вот именно, Уолкер. Это был  _робот_!  
  
\- Ну и что, все равно после того случая у меня не осталось шрамов.  
  
\- Зато у меня остались. Психологические.  
  
\- Какой ты чувствительный, Канда. Я и не подозревал.  
  
\- А что насчет шрама у тебя на лице? – в отчаянии влезла Мири, бросая нервный взгляд в сторону дамы с ребенком. Дама, судя по всему, уже превысила допустимую степень ужаса, которую могла испытать без последствий. – Как ты его получил?  
  
Канда увидел, как в теле Аллена моментально напрягся каждый мускул. А ведь Мири думала, что она помогает.   
  
От некоторых воспоминаний не суждено оправиться. Уж Канда-то об этом знал как никто.  
  
\- Он упал с лестницы, – вмешался он. Аллен моргнул от неожиданности и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Острой лестницы, – добавил он.  
  
\- Утыканной гвоздями, – согласился Канда.  
  
Мири сжала пальцами переносицу и вздохнула.  
  
Канда огляделся и заметил, что в какой-то момент дама с ребенком сбежала, что его не то чтобы огорчило, но…  
  
\- Эта женщина должна мне денег! – возмущенно воскликнул он.  
  
И Аллен засмеялся, потому что у него была привычка смеяться над тем, что было совсем не смешно.  
  
* * *  
  
Линали нашла для Мири дом. Он был по соседству с домом семьи Ли, так что все они могли оставаться в пределах досягаемости. Канде это понравилось: идеальное расстояние - не слишком близко, но и не очень далеко. Единственное, что беспокоило - мысль о том, на что Мири и Линали могли быть способны в тандеме.   
  
\- Я буду приходить по воскресеньям, – заверила их Мири, переводя взволнованный взгляд с одного на второго к явному удовольствию Аллена. - И когда вы будете звонить мисс Ли, я...  
  
\- Пожалуйста, называй меня Линали, – попросила Линали, кажется, уже в пятый раз.  
  
Мири осторожно взглянула на нее.  
  
\- Мисс Ли, – повторила она.  
  
\- Так это у вас семейное, – пробормотал Аллен, и Канда двинул его локтем в бок. Очень осторожно.  
  
\- Я тоже приду, – закончила Мири. - Звоните, если вам что-то понадобится. Да, и если вы...  
  
\- Мири, – перебил ее Канда, и она замолчала. Они с Алленом одарили Канду каким-то непонятным взглядом. - Вали уже.  
  
Мири просияла.  
  
\- Ладно, – ответила она и наклонилась поцеловать его в щеку. Он почти подумал, что будет скучать по моментам, когда она расчесывала ему волосы, но вовремя спохватился. Такому ходячему трупу, как он, не стоило к чему-то слишком привязываться.   
  
* * *   
  
Канда находился под глупым впечатлением, что после переезда Мири их жизнь пойдет своим чередом. Однако этого не случилось. По всей видимости, Мири не хотела вмешиваться в их жизнь, пока была их гостьей, но теперь, когда ее статус изменился, она словно получила карт-бланш.   
  
В каком-то смысле она была даже хуже Линали, разве что с виду была пассивнее. А вдвоем они были своего рода небольшой катастрофой.   
  
А еще, словно всего остального было недостаточно, Аллен и Канда внезапно удостоились целого потока посетителей. В обычном режиме к ним заезжали в лучшем случае раз в полгода. Канда недоумевал, что они могли такого сделать, чтобы докатиться до одного гостя в неделю, но ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы все эти люди убрались к чертям собачьим и оставили его в покое. Он даже задумался, не было ли это своего рода наказанием за то… непонятное, что было у них с Алленом. Возможно, ему просто было положено меньше счастья, чем он уже имел.  
  
По крайней мере, Мари не доставлял особых неудобств. Правда, он был склонен странно ухмыляться в неподходящие моменты, и это несколько раздражало.  
  
Комуи приходил почти так же часто, как Линали и Мири. Он и в лучшие-то времена умудрялся вести себя так, что на его счет просто слов не находилось, а когда он застукал Канду в мастерской над комодом Аллена, он стал совсем невыносимым.  
  
Тимоти ворвался к ним, как маленький ураган, поломал половину их вещей и попытался стащить почти все то, что не поломалось, затем во всеуслышание объявил, что они скучные, и унесся устраивать хаос в другом месте.  
  
Ривер, Джерри, Бак и Вонг всей толпой побывали у них в гостиной, зачем-то приведя за собой незнакомую Канде женщину из Азиатского подразделения. Она, судя по всему, поставила своей целью таскаться за Алленом по всему дому и вздыхать над ним – и то, что Аллен с виду годился ей в отцы, ее совсем не смущало.   
  
\- Лоу Фа прекрасно разбирается в науке, – сказал Аллен.  
  
\- Какая молодец, – ответил Канда. – А теперь пусть проваливает.  
  
Ну и наконец, последним в списке, но не последним по значению был Кролик. Для человека, который так громко вопит о своей книжнической воле и независимости, он подозрительно часто умудрялся навязываться Канде – по крайней мере трижды в год.  
  
* * *   
  
\- Уж не знаю, что вы натворили, но количество слухов, которые ходят о вас по городу, подскочило на несколько порядков, – заявил Лави, без приглашения и предупреждения заходя к ним в дом.  
  
Канда сощурился в его сторону из-за кухонной стойки. Возможно, Аллен был прав, говоря, что ему нужны очки. Просто отлично. Поразительно, как в нем всегда находится еще что-то, что может отказать. Дальше он, видимо, начнет мочиться под себя.  
  
\- У дамы с ребенком чересчур длинный язык, чтоб ее, – ответил Канда и вернулся к прерванному занятию: он резал овощи. Он терпеть не мог овощи, и вдобавок, они его злили. Ему бы не пришлось их есть, если бы Мири и Линали не сговорились по поводу их диеты.   
  
\- Дама с ребенком, – тупо повторил Лави.  
  
Канда недовольно фыркнул. Лави мог угрозами вытянуть эту историю из Аллена, потому что Канда отказывался о ней думать. Пустая трата памяти и умственных усилий.  
  
\- Дама с ребенком?  
  
Кролик никогда не понимал намеков.  
  
\- Раз уж ты здесь, – начал Канда, – мне нужно красное дерево.  
  
Лави моргнул.  
  
\- И что? Это имеет какое-то отношение к даме с ребенком?  
  
\- Ты везде разъезжаешь. Привези мне дерева, чтобы хватило на комод. Или два комода, если я вдруг запорю первый.  
  
\- Подожди, давай-ка разберемся, – с недоверием протянул Лави. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вез красное дерево.. откуда? Из Бразилии? Кусками какого размера? Два на двенадцать? Восемь на восемь? И как они влезут ко мне в багаж? – По крайней мере, его удалось отвлечь.  
  
\- Не тупи, – бросил Канда. – Можешь отправить их почтой.  
  
\- Да ладно, и сколько же это будет стоить? Знаешь, Юу, я даже думать не хочу…  
  
\- Заставь Ватикан, пусть они платят, – равнодушно сказал Канда.  
  
\- Каким, интересно, образом? «Юу очень нужно красное дерево, оно полезно для его здоровья»?  
  
\- Ты же Книжник. Ты должен уметь такое проворачивать.  
  
\- Какое – такое? Выманивать у Ватикана древесину экзотических пород? Я тронут, что ты обо мне такого высокого мнения, Юу, но, господи…  
  
\- Что он пытается заставить тебя купить? – спросил Аллен, заходя в кухню и кривясь в сторону овощей. – Почему мы вообще стоим в кухне? В гостиной есть диваны. Привет, Лави.  
  
\- Привет, Аллен. Он хочет, чтобы я купил кр…  
  
Этой вилкой Канда мог и покалечить, если бы захотел. Лави повезло, что с годами он несколько смягчился.  
  
Лави осторожно сглотнул, оглядел вилку, торчащую из стены в дюйме от его лица, и заметно решил побыть скотиной.  
  
\- Это сюрприз для тебя, Аллен, – проворковал он, заводя глаза. Это была чистая правда, только Лави об этом не знал. – Он пытается завоевать твое сердце подарками! Постарайся быть с ним помягче.  
  
Канда с удовольствием подумал, что Лави опоздал с такими заявлениями. Несколько месяцев назад они еще могли его как-то задеть.  
  
А сейчас Аллен фланирующей походкой дошел до Канды, прильнул к нему и заметил:  
  
\- Думаю, он бы зря потратил время, Лави.  
  
Канда забросил руку Аллену на плечи и подумал, что хотел бы видеть такое баранье выражение на лице Лави каждый день.  
  
\- Когда? – выдохнул он с изумлением. – Что… В смысле, это и так было понятно, что вы… но – почему именно  _сейчас_?!  
  
Аллен запрокинул голову, практически ложась на плечо Канде, и демонстративно уставился в потолок.   
  
\- Можно сказать, у нас выдалось бурное лето.  
  
Господи, и то правда. И Канда еще до сих пор не определил, было ли случайностью то, что с Мири все началось, или вся эта социальная активность была результатом ее действий.  
  
Кстати о Мири, он как раз услышал ее у дверей, пока Аллен выталкивал их с Лави в гостиную. Канда был готов спорить на что угодно, что сестра явится с целой охапкой чего-нибудь зеленого в листочках.  
  
\- Привет, – позвала из прихожей Мири, в обеих руках у которой были мешки с чем-то зеленым в листочках. Канда насупился, а Аллен вздохнул. – Мисс Ли отправила меня принести вам продуктов, так что я… Ой.  
  
Она увидела Лави, развалившегося на диване так, что с порога сразу не заметишь, и моментально обнаружила к нему, как показалось Канде, излишний интерес. Правда, приходилось неохотно признать, что Лави был вполне привлекателен на вид.  
  
А Мири была просто красавицей.  
  
\- Я Книжник, – представился Лави с елейной улыбкой. – А вы?..  
  
\- Ну уж хрена лысого, – не выдержал Канда. – Убирайся из моего дома!  
  
Аллен некрасиво хрюкнул и расхохотался, да так сильно, что вскоре ослабел и свалился на пол. Канда решил, что не будет поднимать его – пусть этот бездушный ублюдок так там и сгниет.  
  
\- Братик, я обещаю, что не сбегу с Книжником, – заверила Канду Мири, сражаясь с улыбкой. Судя по ее виду, она была готова присоединиться к Аллену на полу, да воспитание мешало.  
  
\- Братик? – повторил Лави, которого застали врасплох второй раз кряду. Издеваться над ним еще никогда не было так просто. – Канда, это что – твоя сестра?!  
  
Канда задумался, почему его жизнь так часто превращалась в какой-то фарс.  
  
\- Да. – И Мири только что именно это и сказала. – Это моя сестра.  
  
\- Я думал, ты уже не мог искать?..  
  
\- Нет, она сама сюда пришла и нашла нас, – вставил Аллен, хрипя от смеха. – Стыдоба, не правда ли?  
  
\- И то правда, – изумленно согласился Лави. – Стыдоба та еще, Юу. Черт возьми, как мы умудрились ее пропустить?  
  
Аллен снова расхохотался. Канда попытался припомнить, что же такого он нашел в Аллене.  
  
\- Я, э-э-э, – Мири все еще старалась сдержать смех, и все так же без особого успеха. – Я пойду уберу продукты.  
  
\- Я с тобой, – выдохнул Аллен, протягивая руку вверх. Канда поднял его на ноги и проследил, как они с Мири, хихикая, вместе скрылись на кухне. Стоило ли им вообще оттуда уходить? Если окончательно поддаться Мири и Линали, вся их жизнь в конечном счете будет вращаться вокруг еды. Можно с тем же успехом поставить на кухне кровать, и на этом все закончится.   
  
\- Если ты хочешь сказать какую-нибудь тупость, – предупредил Канда Лави, – скажи сейчас, и тогда я схожу за тростью и изобью тебя.  
  
\- Да нет, я думаю, это где-то даже мило, – тихо проговорил Лави с непривычно серьезным выражением лица. Едва ли не впервые он стал похож на того, кем являлся – на Книжника. Хранителя самых неописуемых событий в истории. – Я никогда бы не поставил на то, что в твоей жизни будет счастливая развязка.  
  
Канда уставился на пигментные пятна, усеявшие тонкую старческую кожу его рук, изуродованных артритом, и задумался. Он вспомнил ежедневные острые и ноющие боли, подумал о том, каким поломанным был Аллен, как много времени они потеряли и от скольких вещей он не смог спасти Мири. Подумал, как же все-таки ужасно быть старым. Как ужасно быть настолько старше своих ровесников.   
  
Так вот, значит, как выглядела счастливая развязка.  
  
По философии стариков из паба, нужно было жить до тех пор, пока ты не станешь полуразвалившейся уставшей обузой, чьи друзья все давно мертвы. Тогда ты сможешь умереть, не почувствовав ничего кроме облегчения. Как всегда, у Канды все оказалось с ног на голову. Ему не приходилось толком жить вплоть до нынешнего времени, когда вроде бы и жить-то было уже незачем.  
  
Действительно, конец счастливей некуда.  
  
\- Заткнись, Кролик, – велел Канда.   
  
* * *   
* * *   
  
Каждое утро у него уходит все больше времени, чтобы вспомнить, где он и кто он.  
  
Он никто – брошенный ребенок, спящий на улице...  
  
Нет, не так: он в цирке, он сын Маны Уолкера...  
  
Нет, и здесь все потеряно. Он ученик Мариана Кросса и путешествует по миру..  
  
Он экзорцист в Ордене...  
  
Он предатель своей семьи...  
  
Он покалеченный, умирающий человек...  
  
Нет. В конце он всегда вспоминает: он на пенсии. Он должен заботиться о Канде Юу.  
  
Он осторожно приподнимается на локтях и улыбается, глядя на спящего раздражительного старика, в чью постель он все-таки умудрился пролезть. Он склоняется легонько поцеловать Канду в лоб и уже не в первый раз думает: вот бы поскорее увидеть лицо Кросса, когда он об этом узнает.  
  
Он слезает с кровати, стараясь не потревожить Канду. Это легче, чем он предполагал: теперь Канда далек от того вечно напряженного профессионального параноика, которому хватало легкого касания, чтобы вскочить и броситься в бой. Сам он утверждает, что дело в том, что он превратился в развалину. Аллен думает, что, возможно, он просто наконец успокоился.  
  
Аллен от природы ранняя пташка, именно поэтому он в итоге и стал отвечать за завтраки. Еще теперь он стал наименее шумным из них двоих, потому что свободнее двигается – удивительно, как все переменилось. Канда, кажется, думает, что у Аллена просто ничего не болит, но это не совсем так. Боли Аллена не ослабевают ни на секунду, независимо от того, двигается он или нет. Это похоже на бесконечное жжение в костях, а в особенно неудачные дни оно распространяется и на мышцы. Иногда даже кожа кажется опухшей и горячей, растянутой, словно вот-вот вскроется.  
  
Однажды он попытался буквально убежать от боли, предположив, что быстрый бег сможет утихомирить жжение. Это почти сработало – во всяком случае, пока он не свалился на дороге через несколько часов. Потом его долго рвало кровью, а Канда здорово перепугался.  
  
Вот тебе и предположение.  
  
У постоянной боли есть два преимущества: во-первых, она не мешает двигаться, во-вторых, ее легко скрыть. Если не слишком перенапрягаться, единственным внешним признаком проблем может быть склонность моментально засыпать, стоит только оказаться в покое. Как оказалось, непрекращающаяся боль сильно выматывает.  
  
Он полагает, что Канде едва ли известно, почему Аллен все время спит. Хотя, опять же, нелегко различить, когда Канда не знает и когда он просто упрямо что-то игнорирует.  
  
Аллен неторопливо приводит себя в порядок, периодически проверяя, дышит ли Канда. Прекращать дышать ему вроде бы не с чего, но, в конце концов, здоровыми их обоих не назовешь: забота Линали превратилась из шуточной в почти лихорадочную практически на глазах Аллена. Интересно, сколько лет им осталось.  
  
Если им повезет, Канда умрет первым. Если так случится, у Аллена не останется людей, которым он нужен, и он сможет безболезненно расстаться с жизнью. Впрочем, если первым умрет Аллен, Канда совершенно точно будет цепляться за существование, пока организм окончательно не откажет. Почему? Просто потому, что он терпеть не может сдаваться. Даже Богу.  
  
Аллен и сам небольшой поклонник Бога, но ненавидеть Его – все равно что ненавидеть солнце: по меньшей мере, бесполезно.  
  
Впрочем, Канда вообще любит заниматься бесполезными вещами, размышляет Аллен, шагая вниз по лестнице, которая, вероятно, однажды будет стоить жизни одному из них, или даже обоим. Например, чего он добивается, взбираясь по этой самой лестнице? Что не так со спальней на первом этаже, которая просторнее, светлее и, черт возьми, на первом этаже?   
  
Начиная возиться с яичницей, Аллен все еще обдумывает вопрос о лестницах и то, как лучше преподнести его Канде. По приказу Линали и Мири в омлет теперь нужно обязательно добавлять помидоры («Это уж как минимум, Аллен!»), так что готовке приходится уделять больше внимания – хотя бы потому, что теперь нужно пользоваться ножом.  
  
Он ставит сковороду на плиту и садится, поджав ноги, на ближайший стул. Он знает, что если не будет садиться, то не заснет, но им движет привычка, оставшаяся с тех времен, когда Канду только под угрозой пожара можно было заставить добровольно до него дотронуться.  
  
Ему совсем не стыдно.  
  
Теперь, разумеется, он вправе приставать к Канде когда захочет, и это прекрасно. Как оказалось, сложнее всего было убедить Канду, что переломы им не грозят (секс необязательно требует таких серьезных физических усилий, как думал Канда, к тому же, Аллен изобретателен).  
  
Поэтому теперь у Аллена нет причин позволять себе засыпать во время готовки. На самом деле, это, наверное, ненормально, и сам Аллен в курсе.  
  
Тем не менее, он закрывает глаза и позволяет сознанию уплыть в небытие. Смысл, если он и есть, здесь в том, что он хочет, чтобы Канда его разбудил. А если Канда его не разбудит, никакой пожар ему не страшен.  
  
Мысль о том, что сделал бы Канда, если бы знал о направлении его размышлений, несколько пугает, но, по счастью, Канда никогда не умел читать мысли.  
  
Следующее, что осознает Аллен, – чужие пальцы ерошат ему волосы, и рядом слышится вздох:  
  
\- Какой же ты тупица.  
  
Аллен улыбается и открывает глаза. 


End file.
